Orie/Quotes
}』の輝きは心の悪しきを く力を持つ。貴方が心正しい者ならこの剣先がその胸を貫こうとも生きていられるはず。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Truly despicable, using your powers solely for your self-interests... In the name of Licht Kreis, I order you leave this area at once! If you value your life, then go! 私利を求めることに躊躇なく を振るう浅ましき偽誕の者よ。 の執行官の名において、この一帯からの即刻の退去を命じます。あなたとて命は惜しい筈です。速やかに立ち去りなさい。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | This fight is already over... There is no reason to continue. If you still have the strength to stand, then I suggest you drop your weapon and come with me. I promise not to harm you. 既に勝敗は決しました。これ以上私達が戦うことに意味はありません。まだ立ち上がる力が残っているなら、大人しく武装を解除し投降して下さい。……私達も正義を掲げる身、悪いようには扱いませんから。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Do you really wish to continue? I have a mission to complete on this "Night." While policing In-births is part of my duty, I do not wish to spill any more blood. There should be no more reason for you to fight. Please just go away. まだ続けるのでしょうか……。私も目的を持ちこの夜に降り立つ身。偽誕者の粛正も任務の１つとは言え、無益な争いは本意ではないもの。貴方にも戦う理由はあるのでしょうが、ここは大人しく引いて下さい。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | I will not claim that our view of justice is the only one... The fact that we must resort to such brutal methods in order to keep the peace is almost laughable. But there are issues that cannot be resolved with words alone, especially on this Night. Justice is dictated by the winner. 私達の翳す正義が絶対だなどと思い上がったことを言いはしません。原初の争いとも言える力比べで法や秩序を語るのも笑い種。けど、言葉では解決しない問題は多く、況して時間に限りのある『 』。貴方が望むのなら腕力での解決を以て勝者を正義としましょう。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | I have sworn on the memory of my parents to exterminate all Voids. I will not yield to your powers! 私は亡き両親に虚無の根絶を誓った身。この程度で折れる訳にはいかない。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Can you stand? I held back my own, so none of your wounds should be fatal. I have questions that only you can answer, and I expect you to do so. 立てますか？　手加減はしたので致命傷には至っていない筈ですが。貴方には聞きたいことが山程あります、これから全てを話してもらいましょう。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | To the evil In-Births that roam the Hollow Night, your sins will be forgiven with your deaths! I will stay by your side until the end. 夜に集い悪しきを担う偽誕の者、その死を以て に潔しとする。最後を看取る者としての情け、迎えが来るまでこうして共に在りましょう。 | |- | class="head left" | Rare | Be thankful it was I who found you tonight... If the "Void Hunter" Wagner had been your opponent, you would've been totally helpless! まったく……。こうして出会ったのが私で幸運だったと思いなさいよ……。『虚無狩り』ワーグナーが相手なら手に負えないことになってたんだから！ | |- | class="head left" | VS Hyde | K-Kido! I-I'm so sorry...! I cannot explain my reasons now, but I promise to tell you everything the next time I see you! き、城戸くん…。ほんとゴメンなさい！まだ理由は話せないんだけど、この埋め合わせは今度絶対にするから！ | |- | class="head left" | VS Merkava | Begone! The Void who speak of human language and calls himself, Merkava. The day I have proof you killed my parents is the day I will end your life by my own hands. Until that day, do not fall to another. 去りなさい……。人語を解する虚無、自らをメルカヴァと名乗る者。両親の仇であることの確証……。それが持てたときに私の手で貴方を討ちます。それまで、誰にも討たれることは許さないっ……！ | |- | class="head left" | VS Mika | Ugh, Mika! Listen to me! Stop behaving in this way! If you cannot listen to me, I will have Lady Silvaria come for you... もう、ミカ！　言うことを聞きなさい！　そうやって暴れないの！！ 言うことが聞けないのなら、シルヴァリア様に迎えに来て頂きますよ……？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Wagner | I am honored to have you here. However, with as corrupt a sword as yours, there is no way you can survive any longer. As soon as the haze in your heart has abated, and you've found yourself again, let us meet once more... 貴女がこの地に来てくれたこと、それは心より嬉しく思います。だが、その乱れた剣先では、この先を生き抜くことなど出来る筈もない。心覆う霧が晴れ、迷い路より出たそのときに、再び会いましょう……。 | |- |} Navigation Category:Quotes